On My Own
by true-elfy
Summary: It's an AU non-slash action packed romance!..please enjoy. ohh warning all goblin fans (are thr any?) this fic kicks some major goblin butt! rating will change
1. The Hunt

Chapter One: The Hunt  
  
Deep in the forest of Greenwood, a figure clad in hunters garb crouched low among the green foliage. Inexperienced arms pulled back the bow string.  
  
'Just a bit closer' thought Nikita to her self, pulling the bow string further. Adrenaline coursed through her body, her heart pounded furiously in her ribcage. Her first hunt alone, free from her body guards and palace confinements she had set out on a mission; bring down all Sauron's spies ..a few of Sauron's spies.  
  
The small band consistent of about four goblins she was tracking down, drew nearer. There fowl stench affected Nikita far more than she would have expected. She wrinkled her oversensitive nose at the combined odor of garbage and rotting fish and tried to focus on her attack.  
  
Closing an eye for aim she homed in on her first victim. Her arrow flew fast but not at all accurately. It grazed the goblins arm as it flew past, embedding its point in a nearby tree. Black speech curses erupted from the small group. They looked around wildly at the source of attack, cross bows at the ready.  
  
Cursing her pathetic shooting skills Nitika swiftly reached back to her quiver and took out an arrow. With her skill she would need a whole cartload to bring these four goblins down and a cartload she did not have. She let that arrow fly which surprisingly felled one of the disgusting creatures.  
  
Not intimidated by her moves the wargs located her position and released their arrows. There aim was true and if not for her reflexive 'duck' she wouldn't be standing at all. She stood there gaping at her near encounter with the Halls of Mondos and tried to steady her breathing. Another whistling sound of an arrow and nearby 'stab' told her that she yet again escaped the cruel encounter of a sharp point. She sped off for the cover of trees and stood still readying another arrow.  
  
Due to either slow brain process or poor observation skills the goblins lost her location as she swiftly made her way through the thick undergrowth. They crouched lower behind ferns and bushes waiting for their mysterious attacker to stick once again. They grunted to each other in low tones and debated whether they should strike first. Guessing they chose to wait for her move by the way their voices slowly reduced and silence afterwards, Nikita peered from behind her tree.  
  
She had them in plain view. She was close to them, too close for her liking, the fowl smell started to make her gag. She tried to load two arrows and fire but after all the fumbling and dropping she decided she should stick to just one. And so she did. Elbereth, lady of the stars must have been looking upon middle earth and taken pity on Nikita as she miraculously felled yet another beast. The two remaining goblins looked at her with the malice and blood lust all creatures of the dark were so famously known for before they loosed their arrows. She shuddered as their deformed lips tipped upwards to form a so called smile and she gasped as their arrows whistled by her pinning her cloak to the tree.  
  
The two arrows by her shoulders that held her fast would not give away even as she mercilessly tugged at them. Her attempts grew frantic as the goblins grinned at their capture and moved sluggishly towards her, back hunched and gnarled fingers dangling the cross bow in hand.  
  
Nikita neutralized her expression and breathed in deeply in a sad attempt to slow her heart as it brutally thrashed in her rib cage sending torrents of adrenaline to her head. She tried not to close her eyes in fear, but the fear that came through inexperience was eating at her. She had never been in such a dangerous situation before. Sure she had done some training within the palace, but nothing like this. This was beginning to be too much for her to handle.  
  
"Hmmm .what do have here?" asked the goblin stupidly.  
  
"It seems we caughts our selves an elf boy" hissed the other in reply, eyeing the slender hands and flawless completion that was slightly visible from under the hood.  
  
"Aah! .the general will be pleased" the goblin's words slurred together and an expression of pride fell upon its mutilated face.  
  
"Do we take them back? One grunted in a low voice, shrugging its shoulders towards its dead companions. Nikita suspected him to be inferior to the other, bigger fouler one.  
  
"No. This one is more than a handful" the goblin reached forward to take out the impaled arrows. Nikita flinched sending her hood down. The goblins where dumbfounded by what stood in front of them.  
  
They gasped and looked surprised if that was possible for a face that was nearly always plastered with malice and hatred. Hair that was surely spun from gold fell across her shoulders reaching her elbows. High cheekbones slightly dusted with pink rested under long eyelashes with ended with clenched eyes. Knowing that she will sooner or later have to face them, she opened her eyes and looked at them fearfully. They had their mouths slightly opened, still struck dumb by her beauty and their cross bows lay forgotten on the forest floor.  
  
One of the goblins cautiously reached up, unnaturally afraid that she might shatter under their touch and stretched to touch a tiny braid that had stayed from the others. As the warg reach out towards the braid she flinched back in fear and pressed the side of her cheek against the rough bark.  
  
"Please don't" was all she could say. Seeing their reaction to her words sent a flood of guilt through her. She couldn't help reacting to them. The tales told about goblins and dangerous creatures had embedded its self in her mind making her forget who they once were. Elves tortured and hurt to a resulting creation like this. But as it ruthlessly grabbed her hands and began to spin rope around them all those thoughts vanished and she remembered that some things just can't change back.  
  
At that opportune moment the rustling of leaves distracted the two. Without a word she ferociously twisted her hands apart sending the weakly tied rope flying. Though the arrows held her in one place she could still have some movement in her hands. She reached behind and pulled out two white knives and with a blind of an eye the two tips where held against the wargs vulnerable throats. She had no intention of disposing of them and wished to send them with a massage to their masters but someone else had other plans.  
  
Two arrows flew out of nowhere towards them, felling both the creatures that were at her mercy. Fearing the worst she tucked her blades at her side and tugged hard at the offending confinements. Not bothering to speculate any further she tried twisting her arms around hoping to yank them out with her hands but no avail.  
  
"Can I help you with that princess?" a mused voice interrupted her pathetic attempts. She cast her eyes down, knowing who it was and asked anger surfacing from her words.  
  
"Why are you here?" she tilted her magnificent head up staring at him squarely in the eye. He did not waver and answered back.  
  
"You needed help and I am here ..helping you" he said maintaining a mused voice that sent Nikita to the end of her tolerance.  
  
"I need not you're help" she bit back, ignoring the little taunting voice at the back of her head reminding her she did need help.  
  
"From where I am standing I think you do" a smirk marring his handsome face.  
  
"Then move down" she said thickly bending down slightly so her hands could undo the clasp. She removed the clasp with the grace of princess and walked away her cloak still attacked to the tree.  
  
"Wouldn't you be needing-?  
  
"Oh get to the point ..what are you doing here?!?" she curled her hand into a fist, her nails digging into her soft palms.  
  
"As I was say I was just helping-  
  
"Do not lie to me. My father sent you didn't he? I knew he wouldn't let me go on my own. I knew it" she paced back and forth across the soft earth.  
  
"He is just looking out for his own daughter" he sighed reaching out the cloak towards her.  
  
"Yes well he should learn to trust me. I'll do this! Away from this realm! Away from all this!" she shouted grabbing her cloak and turned to go. Her hand held her fast.  
  
"What are you doing to stop me Davies?" she asked anger coloring her words. Before he could answer a tip of a blade was held against his throat. He released her arm and with sweep of her cloak she was gone.  
  
AN: wow my first chapter! Phew! I hope that's nuff!! It like 2 am here so I need to get to bed. Night yall!! Plz plz review (note: all flames will be allowed to smother in ash! So don't bother sending em' ^-^) cheers ;) 


	2. An Unlikely Rescue

Chapter Two: An Unlikely Rescue  
  
It had been decades since the elves of Thranduil and the elves of Calaelen communed. After several heated conversations on borderlines the two hadn't spoken a word to each other since. Thranduil son of Oropher ruled the forest just north of the forest river (which becomes Celduin further onwards) and Calaelen ruled his realm, just southwest of the river. Surprisingly the two different realms lived peacefully by them selves.  
  
Legolas, king Thranduil's youngest son had a heart for the forest, though he was spoilt in every shape and form, the archer quickly excelled in the art of combat and spent most of his spare time in the woods. The flora and fauna of Greenwood the Great, embraced him like a brother, teaching him the language of the trees and beasts. When creatures such as goblins and their pet wargs threatened his realm he would lash out with new vengeance. Anything that marred his lush forest was given an appointment with the edge of his knives and tips of his arrows.  
  
Legolas felt proud this day. He had brought down a whole unit of goblins at the deeper, more secluded part of Thranduil's kingdom. He strolled through the lavish undergrowth that was blooming with wild flowers while he wiped his blade clean from the goblin waste that tainted its usually glimmering surface.  
  
It was a late start to the day and he knew that by evening fall, the number of spies in Greenwood would increase dramatically, owing to the fact that goblins where blinded by the suns glare and preferred the dark.  
  
He inhaled the sweet scent of fresh blossoms as he watched the sun sink a little lower, still glowing in its grace. Legolas broke a few branches off a dead tree that lay cluttered at the forest floor and made his way up a nearby chestnut tree. He comfortably perched himself on one of its sturdy arms and set to wok, making a few more arrows. Though his father provided him with the best quality, finely crafted arrows found in Greenwood, Legolas turned down the offer, saying he was more successful with ones he made.  
  
The sun sank further; it was now at half circle for those who bothered to bask in its glory. Legolas watched breathlessly as the sky turned from a light splash of blue which it had been this fine morning to a canvas of rich hues ranging from yellow to red. The forest was going quiet. The sounds of the birds died down and it was the cicadas turn to play the forest lullaby.  
  
Through the silence and subtle cicadas' song, loud unsynchronized footsteps disturbed the night air. Legolas swung his legs onto one side and peered down. The noise was too soft for a goblin or orc, and they where too loud to be made by an elf, so he jumped down to a lower branch for a better view. A figure stumbled out of the thick underbrush and collapsed on the soft earth. It lay still on the damp earth for a while before gracefully rising to its feet quietly dusting off the bits of debris that clung to the -deep green- cloak. The 'new visitor' looked exhausted.  
  
***  
  
Nikita looked around wearily as she tried to get a bearing on where she was. At least she lost Davies that was something! She cursed loudly at the thought of her father. Was it so hard to trust a daughter? Or was it just her? Questions emerged from all parts of her brain. 'Head rush' she thought to herself as she cautiously sat down on a fallen log.  
  
Intrigued, Legolas crouched lower, trying to have a look at strangers face without breaking his neck. Nikita sat with her wrists crossed upon her knees and her forehead rested against the back of a slender hand. Legolas watched the stranger take off the empty quiver and lay it down beside the log before checking for any injuries. A small thorn had scratched her right across her knuckles and it was bleeding profoundly. 'Must be a poisonous little devil' she thought to herself as she picked out the inflicting thorn. She inspected her right hand thoroughly before dipping her left into a pocket and pulling out a white and remotely clean, piece of cloth. Having left the palace in a hurry, Nikita had forgotten all about the herbs she would need out in the wilderness, so she was satisfied with just wrapping her hand in cloth, waiting for her 'elven healing process' to kick in.  
  
***  
  
'Empty quiver, no herbs, must not be from around here' thought Legolas as he crawled further down the branch. It was a long time since anyone other than the occasional goblin came wandering along this path, and if there were, as prince he would be informed. He got as close as he dared go and watched the weary stranger's movements.  
  
Nikita was so tired she swore she could see spots dance before her eyes. Her legs felt like lead and her head kept throbbing in the most annoying manner. She stretched out her arms; hoping she could gain more flexibility in them and flopped down on the grass leaning her aching back against the log. She knew she should to move on, where she was heading; she had no clue. She contemplated the idea of turning back and heading home, but she was too stubborn and she wanted her father to know that she was old enough to take care of her self. She would stay here.  
  
'I am not getting up from here!!' the rumbling of goblin footsteps could be heard 'I shall not budge..or not'. She jumped up, off the forest floor, which she regretted later as the throbbing turned to drumming and her legs felt like an Oliphant had sat on them. She chose to turn tail and turn down this fight but the troop was closer than she estimated and they exploded from all directions, straight at her. Nikita was rooted on the spot. Her legs just did not allow any more exertion. Her body had never dealt with so much strain and it refused to respond. She realized she hadn't any arrows left, only knives.  
  
***  
  
'Ah! .Action' thought Legolas taking an interest but not moving a muscle to help the out numbered 'warrior'. He was amused to see the new elf, hitting realization that knives where the only weapons left. He yawned lazily as the goblins did what they always do, shout out a battle cry and get there heads chopped as they blindly ran towards their opponent.  
  
'You can do this Nitika. You can do this Nikita' she desperately chanted to her self. Her strength was wearing out faster than she expected and her lack of skill with weapons was paying its toll.  
  
She swung her knives successfully disposing of a few but the more she brought down the more appeared. By her feet goblins lay cluttered, dead by her sword but still the fight continued on. The goblins where merciless, bold and they where in their numbers, more coming by the second. Nikita was brave but she was not stupid after she had slain the last goblin she possibly could, she looked around hopelessly at the many numbers. Twenty, she estimated though it seemed like hundreds to her. Her powerful strikes where matched by ones that could easily decapitate her if given the chance. She took once glance around before surrendering her blades.  
  
Grinning to themselves the goblins drew nearer occasionally tripping over the dead. The immensely vast goblin 'probably the head' thought Nikita, fished out a filthy piece of cloth and slammed it across her nose. Nikita was sent reeling back against a tree by the impact. She struggled as best she could but the cloth seemed to be drenched in a strong solution. It burned her lungs with every breath she took and her body slowly began to go numb. Her eyes where wide and fearful but there was nothing she could do. Her hands slowly released the grip around the arm that held the cloth. Her hands fell limply at her side. Her eyes drew heavy and she felt like her body was falling. She unwillingly crumpled at their feet, blacked out to the world around.  
  
***  
  
'Right .this is getting out of hand now' thought Legolas biting down on his lip. A mannerism he adopted from his father. He grabbed his newly made arrows and started his attack. He held two arrows and released, felling the surprised beasts in a blink of an eye. They cursed and started scattering around trying to shield them selves from the shower of sharp points. The biggest and ugliest one 'the head' swiftly picked up the unconscious form and made for the tree. Nikita's hair was strewn over the goblins back as he held her up upside down her arms dangling over his shoulder. The golden glimmer caught the prince's eyes as it swayed with the movements of the beast. 'No you don't' whispered Legolas as he released his arrow. His aim was true and the goblin fell sending the body flying. Thinking that the stranger must surely be critically injured or worst dead, he speeded up his movement and disposed of all the goblins.  
  
Nikita lay sprawled along the grass, on her back. Her hood was down and her blond hair was strewn over her face and shoulders. Legolas moved over to her side, dreading the worst. He picked up the soaked cloth and inspected it. 'Alcohol ..not good' he thought. For elves over-heightened senses it was a disaster. He knelt by her side and brushed away a few strands. 'Ai a women! What by the valar is she doing wandering alone in these forests?' he cursed. Though he didn't want to admit it, the maiden that was before him was beautiful, the kind of beauty that also needed to have youth and a warm heart to achieve. She was exquisite. He sought for a pulse within the smooth hand he held. There was one. He let out the breath he was holding. 'Now the question is what do I do?'  
  
******** A/N: thx so much for reviewing. Don't worry I have changed the warg/goblin mistake. And please forgive me! My beta NEVER checks her mail so bear with the grammar and spelling. If there are any slipups plz mail me! Ure words are appreciated thx again.  
  
P.s) a quiver is the thingy that holds the arrows. I hope that's the right spelling ;)  
  
P.p.s, thx Larri for being my second beta!!!  
  
-True-elfy 


	3. Welcome to Elental

Chapter Three: Welcome to Elen-tal  
  
"You lost Nikita!?" King Calaelen's voice boomed. "You left my daughter at the mercy of the forest, she was to have an escort with her at all times!!" the King paced back and forth across his throne room. The lavishly embroidered, lavender colored curtains where draped back, the windows where open, allowing in a gentle breeze to sooth its agitated occupants.  
  
"You must understand your majesty, your daughter has a ..a strong will" said Davies softly, knowing how sensitive this issue was.  
  
"Davies, you are the captain of the finest elven army and your telling me can't bring home my child?" his voice rose as he ended the question. A voice at the back of his head reminded him that Nikita was a normal teen, and they always had a knack for unusual trouble.  
  
"An innocent child no longer, your highness, she alone managed to bring down goblins twice her size' replied Davies, feeling his reputation tarnished.  
  
"Well, this news is of- the queen placed a comforting hand on her husbands fore arm before continuing- great magnitude." The king softened at the gesture, dismissed the captain with a nod before turning to his wife and awaiting adviser on how to assess the situation. Davies dropped into a respective bow and departed shutting the delicately carved doors without a noise.  
  
"Troops have already been sent to the borders of the kingdom, your majesty" said the adviser pointing to a large scaled map of Greenwood. "There is nothing more we could do"  
  
"I am not taking any chances, I want those soldiers sent beyond the borders, we do not stop until she is found" said the king with a note of finality allowing no arguments.  
  
The adviser bowed low and scurried off to inform Davies and alert the elven troops.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere near the borders of Thranduil's kingdom, Legolas trekked through the dense woodland with the unconscious beauty in his arms. Noticing the clasp of her hood, the prince identified it as the seal of King Calaelen's. Seeing that they were not far from its borders and that she had not obtained any critical injuries, he chose to take her back to her realm. Glad to have paid attention to the long lectures on middle earth politics, Legolas managed to get a rough bearing on where he was headed.  
  
Nikita hadn't stirred once, after her 'dose' of alcohol. Her soft cheek lay against the well built chest and her slender hands were tucked near her neck. Legolas managed to attend to the cut without waking her up and it was now healing well. 'Concentrate on the road Legolas, concentrate' he told himself, after having to backtrack through the wild because of his lack of concentration earlier. He couldn't help it. Her beauty surpassed all the maidens in his realm. With shear willpower he forced himself forward.  
  
***  
  
After many hours and miles later...  
  
"You're majesty!!" a guards burst through the study. The king was rubbing his temples in distress while the queen was examining the map in detail. They both jumped at the guard's sudden appearance. Before the king could address the -what seemed paranoid elf- he dropped into a low bow before spilling out the news.  
  
"The princess approaches m'lord she is injured and in the hands of a stranger" he blurted out, bowing once again.  
  
"Where is she?" asked the royal couple in unison, leaping to their feet.  
  
"The princess is been taken to the healing ward momentarily and he is..." he trailed off as they strode past the doors hurriedly.  
  
***  
  
Once Legolas entered the city he was immediately ushered towards the palace. At the first glimpse of the palace, Legolas nearly dropped Nikita in his surprise. Towering trees with wooden steps leading to its branches guarded the 'entrance'. A solitude tree with graceful arms that touched the grassy bed below, stood out. It was like a blooming lotus, its arms braced the structure at its heart. The structure -at first glance- was only a platform, circular and built from smooth marble. As Legolas drew nearer, he saw that beyond the platform a fleet of stairs were cleverly blended in. The stairs in question led to corridor that had nothing bracing it from the ground as it flowed into another giant tree. He let his eyes follow the endless route of elegant architecture, before he was guided elsewhere. He followed the elf, who was dressed in deep green leggings and a rich blue tunic gracefully embroidered with gold thread. 'Must be an official' thought Legolas as he kept up with his swift pace.  
  
He was lead up a wide stair case which he easily deciphered as the healing ward. All the white curtains and the spotless appearance gave that away. Legolas gently handed Nikita over to the healer, who laid her on a comfortable looking bed.  
  
The healer turned her wise eyes to Legolas and spoke.  
  
"I see you have helped her heal her hand, are there any other aliments or injuries I should know?" her voice was laced in motherly concern. She started to redress the bandaged wound.  
  
"No, not that I know of milady" he said somewhat nervously. The radiating power of her wisdom intimidated him. He was asked by another elf to wait outside.  
  
After fully assessing her condition she turned back to Legolas, who was anxiously waiting outside the door, biting his lip till it was swollen.  
  
"I would like to thank you on behalf of the Princess, she will be..-she trailed off not knowing how to end- ..I am personally grateful" she finished her eyes brimming with fondness for the girl.  
  
"Wait a moment, ...Princesses? She is a princess?" Legolas asked in bewilderment. The ancient healer only smiled and gave him a 'knowing' nod.  
  
"Yes she doesn't act like one, does she? ..going off into the woods to prove appoint not worth proving .." the healer rambled on and on about the numerous times she slipped out, only to be found high up in a tree far form the borders and so on. Legolas soon grew board and added in a few 'yes?' and 'is that so?' in between the gaps.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Legolas politely stemming the flow of information poured out to him.  
  
"She will be, she is still sleeping" she answered quietly.  
  
She was about to continue her rambling when -to Legolas's relief- the doors flew open with amazing silence and the King and Queen of Elen-tal gracefully strode forth.  
  
At once Legolas could tell they where royalty. Well first off, by the silver circlet encircled their hairline and the eloquently made cloths they wore. The queen wore a gown made of soft silk decorated with several sea queens. Her slim frame and golden hair matched perfectly with her husbands form. He had strong features and a well built body indicated he had probably fought in many battles, his tunic and leggings where a deep oceanic blue.  
  
Legolas followed suit and respectfully bowed.  
  
"Pardon our sudden intrusion milady, where is Nikita?" he asked softly. They both bore a concerned expression as they where told of Nikita's condition.  
  
'Nikita ..such a beautiful name' It was music to Legolas's ears.  
  
The slamming of doors startled everyone. A very beautiful and very livid Nikita burst through the doors.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?" she was still a bit lightheaded and she needed to use the wall to brace herself. "Who brought me back!? -She whipped her head in Legolas's direction and held a accusing finger to his chest- "you ..how dare you take me back I had everything under control!"  
  
Amused at her outburst Legolas broke into a grin covering up his smirk. "Legolas Greenleaf of the Yuale-arda, at you're service milady" and swept into a low bow.  
  
Outraged at his 'smirk' she placed her hands on her hips. But before giving him one of her witty retorts she promptly fainted. She fortunately fell into the prince's arms before she crumpled to the floor. Smirking once again, he held her.  
  
"Legolas of Yuale-arda, release my daughter at once!" the kings voice boomed. Turning red with embarrassment he transferred her over to the king. The king swept into the room. The queen placed a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder.  
  
"Forgive my husband he is very protective over her" she said gently.  
  
"I understand" replied Legolas absolutely agreeing with her.  
  
"I hope you do" she gave him a bracing smile and followed her husband.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: wow 3rd chappy dun! Phew! Hope you enjoyed it!! Thx for all the reviews!!  
  
Notes on the story: I am sure when this all happeneds but lets just say that Nikita's dad fought in a great war long ago. and so did Legolas's.. dunno may change that. Any questions? Im sure thr r loads specially on this chapy. Feel free to ask!  
  
***  
  
Elvish-English (literally)  
  
Elen-tal =star city Yuale-arda = twilight realm 


	4. whoops chapter mistake

..whoops uploded twice ..how do u delete a chapter???? 


End file.
